Ben Reilly: Hero
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: Peter is having a hard time coping with the loss of his teammate Ben Reilly, and Flash comforts him. (One-Shot)


**Hey Guys! It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya! Here to Bring you another Story!**

 **And Before you start reading this, any of you who have read my story "Shock and Recovery"**

 **Are probably gonna be like 'Whaaaaaaaat? This is the same story!' But I assure you it's not!**

 **I wrote this mash up of Flashbacks, and how Peter was feeling back when the episode**

 **"The New Sinister Six" Came out, and there were two possible endings I thought of. One were**

 **Peter was hurt and was PHysically/Mentally recovering from the entire incident, and Cho and**

 **Miles help him out. And then I thought of this one, where it's been about a day since the incident,**

 **and He's at home, and Flash comforts him. So yes, the beginning of this is almost word for word**

 **with the beginning of "Shock and Recovery" But the endings are totally different! So yeah, just wanted**

 **to clear that up so no one was confused. ;)**

 **Anyway, without frther ado, let's get into the story!**

* * *

 **Peter's POV**

I was in Shock. I didn't want to except what was going on.

I had just locked myself in my bedroom. Somehow hoping if I stayed there long enough, it would go away. Like it never happened. Like he wasn't gone. It was my fault!

I buried my face in my hands, why? Why did it all have to play out like that?

 _Me fighting Doc Ock…_

 _Falling into the water with that tentacle wrapped around me…_

 _I couldn't move…_

 ** _SPLASH!_**

 _The cold, hard, unforgiving water, slowly sinking me…_

 _'I'm gonna die.' I remember thinking._

 _'What about Aunt May…'_

 _Then I couldn't fight off the darkness consuming my vision any longer._

* * *

 **Ben's POV**

 _Now was the time Ock told me to encage. Step one in motion._

 _I watched as he fell from the Tricarrier. 'Wow, I'll be surprised if there's anything left to rescue after that fall!' I thought._

 _I sighed diving in after him. I swam under and came up pulling him._

 _I was surprised at how light he was, when I dragged him onto the shore._

 _As soon as I laid him on the shore, he started to splutter, and cough, up water._

 _I quickly lifted his mask above his mouth, as the water came out of his mouth, from nearly drowning._

 _Then he went limp again. I pulled his mask back down as I layed him back down._

 _About five minutes later he woke up with a groan._

* * *

 _Then The way He protected Aunt May…_

 _Betrayed Me. Ripped my mask and all things important away from me._

 _But I fought back. Then the pain. The pain when Ock showed me Aunt May captured. And when he shot me in the air…threw me to the ground…And attacked me, I was barely even conscious then._

 _Right when everything started going dark…Ock Handed me over to Scarlet to finish me._

 _And I remember him raising his stingers. I braced myself for the pain, but it never came._

 _He cut me free, supporting me as I immediately collapsed. Then he cut Aunt May Free._

 _He fought off Ock, Got us safe…And then he saved the city…_

 _"Is this what he would do?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The Other Ben. The one I'm named after."_

 _"Yeah. He'd give anything to save others."_

 _"Ock was wrong Peter. Compassion isn't your greatest weakness. It's your greatest Strength."_

 _"Keep being a Hero…Punk."_

 _Then the screen went fuzzy and cut off._

 _"Ben! Nooooo!" I screamed watching Hydra Island crash._

* * *

"No Ben!" I screamed in my bedroom. I sobbed into my hands. "Why? Why Ben? That should've been me! I could've helped him! Why?!"

I couldn't stand it. Why did it have to be him? I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Spidey?" Agent Venom aka Flash Thompson asked rolling into my room.

"You ok?" I took a few steading breaths, before my sobs subsided into an occasional hiccup.

"I'm fine." I said sighing shakily.

"I'm not stupid Parker. What's the matter?"

I sighed again taking another deep, grounding breath.

"I-" My voice cracked. "I wish Ben was here. I already lost my Uncle. And Now Ben. I could've done something! Why didn't he let us save him?!" I half yelled, half cried. I hated feeling this crummy.

"Spidey…There's Nothing you could've done."

"I know…I just wish there was." I Said taking a shaky breath.

"I know Pete…But remember what Scarlet said…Keep being a Hero."

You can't do that sitting in here blaming yourself." Flash said.

I sighed. You're right Flash…Thanks." I said giving him a half smile. I got up and went out the window.

I wiped my eyes, put my mask on. I started to web sling across the city…to be a hero, like Ben Reilly.

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Told you the ending was different! Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed this story!**

 **If you want to read this same story with an alternate ending, please check**

 **out my story "Shock and Recovery" Feel Free to Review or PM me!**

 **Love Ya'll to The Moon and Back!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
